galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 14: Fighting the shadow
Thunrian: Thunder had been sitting within his helicopter. His arms crossed and tight as went into state of meditation. He had been assigned to drop off a bomb in Xiao Lang territory and to take out a large enemy base. Taking the mission without question once again he was on his way to do just that. The weather had been sunny, and the sky bright blue. Not a cloud in the sky. It was around 3pm, so the sun was at high noon. Thunder had been alone and had a small amount f supplies. His hands tightly gripped onto his Xcalibur. He had it recently upgraded and reinforced to be denser and alot stronger than what it had orginally been. In the mail, he had recieved a gift from Minamori his 1st class WARRIOR mentor who had been sent to Xiao Lang to fight on the front lines. It was a cloak that she had made herself. It's ablity made it so that he could thwart off elemental attacks but the effects would still connect. It was an odd cloth for sure. But he wore it proudly. The Helicopter contineud to fly over head over the Xiao Lang jungles as they continued to travel to there destination. Sezomaru: Sei’tan watched as SAMURAI and NINJA underlings ran back and forth, going about their business. They were spending time strengthening the defenses of the base Sei’tan was currently staying at. He was often moving from base to base, overseeing the defenses as well as standing as a first line defense himself. He sat on a crate, his right foot propped up on the surface of the wood while his left leg hung loosely over the edge. His face was cold and blank which contrasted his burning amber colored eyes that held a sharp gaze. He wore a black hakama, the top part missing half of its sleeve, only covering his right side while the left side was covered by the bandage that surrounded his entire torso. On his back was a rather large blade that was meant to be wielded with two hands which held the name Susanoo. Sei’tan released a small sigh as he got off of the crate, beginning to walk towards the main gate, keeping his eye out for any signs of attack. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/cDyAouw3nUw )Thunder looked down as they travled over the enemy base. Picking the bomb up and using his inhuman strength to lift it over his right shoulder he'd stare down at the base below. If any of the XIao Lang forces looked up they'd see the helicopter above. They did and they began to set fire to it. SHooting at the air carrier in hopes of shooting it down. Thunder didnt care he strapped his back with the bomb and was about to set off. Leaping off the ledge of the helicopter as he began to drift down to the ground. Simply soaring down to the earth as he twisted and turned in the air. The bomb strapped on his back. Before long he'd hit the ground from the deep fall. The SAMURAI units began to rush towards Thunder in hopes of stopping him but he'd lay waste to most of the units before he finally set the bomb. Though he hadn't activated the timmer just yet. " Bomb set... getting ready to proceede to count down." He say as he squatted down. Looking over his shoulders at the NINJA and SAMURAI Units rushing towards him. " You can't. And Won't stop me. I suggest you run now, seek your honor and fight for another day. You don't wanna be here when i set this thing up to go boom..." He said looking back at the units. They took his word all cringing in thought before they all rushed out of the base in a flood of men and women while thunder continued to set the bombs right in the middle of the base. Sezomaru: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=zXoBT7AdWCs)) “Shhhhhhing” The piercing sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard as foot steps became louder and louder, the gates of the base opening to reveal Sei’tan walking towards the cowardly SAMURAI and NINJA underlings who couldn’t take on one man. “Cowards… Move.” They nodded and hurried back into the base, the gates quickly slamming closed, leaving only Sei’tan and the man before him. Sei’tan had Susanoo propped on his right shoulder. Without saying a word, Sei’tan walked towards the man before him before suddenly breaking off into a sprint, rushing towards the man at an unexpectedly swift pace, brandishing his blade with one hand easily, whereas most men would have to hold his blade with two. As he reached the man he reared back with his right hand, swinging his blade swiftly in a horizontal motion, aimed right for his right set of ribs though just before the attack could possibly make impact, he would twist his blade, causing the blunt edge to face the man, which if the hit were to connect, would cause the blunt end to slam against his rib cage, which would send him tumbling twenty feet across the ground. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaCidIappMo ) He was rocked with the blunt of the blade his body folding and twisting over the ground before he rebounded bouncing off the ground and pulling his blade up holding it over his right shoulder while his left automail arm had been out arched as if in a combat stance. His legs slightly spread apart. "....So you insist." Thunder said as he got down into his stance. " Show me your honor then..." Thunder said taking off blasting off in a hard sprint towards the cat male. His blade digging in the ground as massive crator rips as his blade rushed through the planets crust. Before long he'd be 4 feet infront of the male pulling his blade out of the turf at a right sided horzonital slash in attempts to hack the males waist right off so only his top torso would remain. The blade would have been pulled up in a blurr of sheer speed and strength. A massive array of boulders would rip out of the ground by 10 feet with the flow of the slash. So all of the debris in a since would work in an assit with the attack. Meaning even he did dodge the slash he'd have to do something about the bullet travling derbis attempting to impale him. However had he dodged it he'd blast into the air over the males head by 5 feet right over his head with his blade below him just in case he'd need to counter it. Once he got a full 5 feet away from him he'd spin his body around in a swift rapid twist before he finally stopped spinning and sent out a slash towards the male. The vortex speed of the slash was so intense due to Thunder strength that he'd literally make a tornado that would rip through the ground towards the cat male. if the tornodao connected it'd slice him up with heavy gashes all over his body as it travled towards the cat male. The Tornado travling at that of a bullet as well. The battle had begun. Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D7PvpTjDI8)) Sei’tan watched as the male took his hit, bouncing off of the ground and onto his feet. The male charged forward, rushing towards Sei’tan tearing at the earth with his own sword. Sei’tan pulled his blade over to the left side, letting it hang vertically, keeping his grip on the hilt he placed his left arm against the blunt edge of his blade, allowing him to have a better stance for fully blocking the male’s attack though it did cause him to slide back slightly, but not enough to rid him of the close distance. He felt something hit his right shin, seeing a barrage of rocks come near him. He reached out with his left hand before the male made his next move, attempting to grab the buckles of his top in an attempt to pull the male in front of him to use him as a human shield. If this were to succeed he’d then release the male after the barrage was over, rearing back with his blade, slashing diagonally towards the male’s torso which if it were to connect, the blade would tear through the male’s torso from his left shoulder to his right hip. Sei’tan would then raise his right foot, sending it out at the male’s gut like a boot kick, sending the male tumbling backwards by about five feet, leaving him lying on his back, a long gash through his chest, though the move wasn’t enough to kill him, only to severely injure him. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/B6aUGP36QxU )Thunder had been used as a human shield as he took the full extent of his own attack. Though when he had been released and the diagonal strike came his way. He'd contort his body in the air using his blade which was stated in the post prior when he went airbourne that he'd use it as a counter if needed. When the slash came he swung his massive blade horzontial clasing with the cat male before they both pinged off one another. A full 2 feet had been made between the two and thunder wasted little to no time. " I like your style.." He said rearing his right foot back in attempts to kick up the ground. His inhuman and thunderous sterngth would cause the ground to level itself upward. In an uproot fashion attempting to blast the ground up from under the cat male by a full 10 feet into the air, the uproot spanded under the cat males feet by 3 feet as well. And would have shot up into the air as quickly as one could blink. Once and if he had been uprooted then thunders would slam his blade right into the middle of the uprooted earth. " HUUUUUUUUUUUYAA!" He would have used his strength to rip the earth in half and soon it all compressed and exploded into a ton of earth shards blasting towards the cat male. Each shard would have been like 12 inch pikes attempting to impale him from all sides. All the while , Thunder would have leaped into the air once and if he had been successful with destroying the earth from underneathe the male he'd be soaring right through the middle of the debris. Jumping from boulder to boulder untill he reached the cat male where'd then force him to fight him in a series of clashes all the while having to defend himself from the heavy flowing debris. Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwqAGvZaL3E)) Sei’tan kept a tight grip on Susanoo as the two blades pinged off of one another, resulting in in a loud “PING!” to resound in the area. Sei’tan ignored the man’s words as he kicked at the ground, causing the ground under Sei’tan to almost erupt, launching him into the air. He glanced around as shards came flying in his direction. He swiftly began swinging his blade around in a flurry of slashes, vertical, horizontal, and diagonal slashes were sent towards the shards as they reached Sei’tan, becoming shattered as Susanoo slashed through them. Two shards passed his defense, tearing through his left cheek twice, once horizontally across, and once vertically upward, making a type of X or cross on his face. Blood dribbled from the wounds as Sei’tan finished tearing the shards to pieces, only to see his opponent come up in front of him. The two began swinging at each other, going into a flurry of slashes, causing a series of clashes to take place. During the flurry, Sei’tan saw his chance to strike. Sei’tan pulled his torso back, dodging one of the male’s blows so he was able to raise his left foot, bringing it down vertically to slam it against the crook of his opponent’s neck which would send him on a swift descent to the ground if it had connected. Sei’tan followed through, rushing downwards after his opponent. He’d raise his blade, swinging it towards his opponents head so that the blunt side would slam against his opponent’s head, sending him on an even quicker descent to the ground. If the blow had landed, his opponent would slam into the ground, making a crater about five feet deep. Sei’tan would raise his blade, launching downward towards the downed male, thrusting his blade forward so that when he landed, he’d land in a crouch above the male, stabbing Susanoo through his torso, impaling him. Thunrian: Thunder had taken the full blow to the neck causing his body to go blasting backwards. He spiraled through the air holding onto his neck as he travled down. " This guys...kinda crafty..." Thunder said breaking the spin and was now soaring down to the ground back first. As he continued to fall the cat male would have attempted to slam the blunt side of his blade down at Thunder but he'd use his forearm to block the attack, using his automail arm to do so. The impact caused a loud ping to echo throughout as he continued to fall throw the ground but the impact of the strike did leave him soaring down to the ground. He'd throw his body around tossing his blade into the earth so when it landed it'd cause a massive crator to do so. With inhuamn agility he'd land right on the hilt of the blade with both of his feet with both of his hands back. By this time Sei'tan had been ready to lead in with his finisher but he'd be in for a rude awakening. When he came down in attempts to impale thunder he'd use his automail arm, allowing it to slide down the blades sharp end causing a loud SHIIIIIIIING noise to echo out as he did so. ( http://youtu.be/Gcshz4lBJPQ )'Blunt sided...' Thunder thought to himself as he analyzed the blade for a brief moment. They say one could learn a warriors ways through combat. And Thunder was starting to learn this. '...I thought all Xiao Lang were evil selfish bastards... yet.. he's not trying to kill me at all.. I mean... or maybe he is..' Thunder had been confused and the thought would cease after a seconds time. Once his forearm reached the middle of the blade he'd simply use his inhuman strength to parry the cat male just long enough so that once the counter with the automail arm had been made he'd be thrown back just abit. Gripping onto the blade at the end of the parry. Thunders automail is unique. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. His arm is tough and only certain weapons can crack it. On the arm it is impacted with a slot which allows him to install a Power orb at a time. At this current time, thunder has ironcally a thunder orb installed into his arm. Once and if the parry had been successful, the Cat-males arm weilding his blade would have gotten pushed to the left just a bit. " THAT'S ALL I NEEEEED!" Thunder would use his good arm within a eye blinks time, throwing his normal arm right into the chest of the descending cat male. And due to the cat-males moving momentum it'd be extremly hard to avoid. The force of the counter punch if connected would sit in the gut of the cat-male. Using a great bit of mantra to do so. If it connected it'd shift the cat-males stomach and soon blast him litterally 80 feet into the air by force of impact. Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6tg162Y7Ts Drops while he’s in mid air when he regains himself))) Sei’tan saw the move coming towards him, knowing he had no other choice. He took the blow, being sent flying into the air, a bit of spit falling from his mouth as he was hit. He slowly regained himself, shaking his head, feeling as if he were suspended in mid-air. He regained himself fully before raising his blade. He twisted his upper body, the weight allowing him to begin viciously spinning himself like a tornado out of hell. During his spinning, without the male’s knowledge, Sei’tan twisted his blade around so the blow would be from the blunt side of the blade. Sei’tan spun faster and faster, launching down towards the male like a two hundred pound top that gravity was shoving down to the ground. Once he reached his opponent’s height, his blade, if connection was made, would slam against his right rib cage which would send him spiraling seventy feet to his left. Sei’tan continued to spin a couple times which caused the blow to follow through, causing the tip of Susanoo to slightly cut into his opponent’s side. He’d stop his spin in mid air, just before his feet touched the ground, his long black hair which was pulled into a ponytail fell slowly behind him as he watched where the male would have gone had he been hit by the blow. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/Y0A9aEOt4MM )Thunder had been struck into the ribs his armour protected most of the blow but a burst of red did spew from his ribs once it connected he was launched forward and he flipped through the air violently untill he recovered on one knee, soon getting back to his feet. Panting, they both were in a stare down. "... Not bad.. but you've been holding back. The Names...Thunder.." He said pulling his blade into his sheathe. " Weather you tell me your name or not..." Thunder said as an air strike began to soar over the area, random things starting to blow up. Apprantly the Yun Corp higher up had gotten impaitent and wanted that base gone now. Around the two warriors the explosions continued to occur with rapid succession. "... Tell me." Thunder said holding onto his ribs. " Why do you fight...What do you fight for." He said tilting his head up. " Are you just some mindless solider, or do you have a true reason to fight..." His headband continuing to flow in the wind as he waited for his question to be asked while all else had been set in flames. Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST_A-39s7U0)) Sei’tan watched as the first of the explosions took place, the building slowly beginning to crash down. He heard the words from the warrior named Thunder though he simply sheathed his blade, staring at the man while his bangs and clothing whipped around from the force of the explosions. An explosion took place near them, causing smoke to cover the space between them. The wind temporarily blew away a portion of the smoke, revealing Sei’tan with his back turned, slowly walking away from the scene. Another burst of smoke covered the area, and by the time it was cleared away by the wind, Sei’tan was gone, no sight of him left to be seen as if he had never been there. Thunrian: Thunder smirked shaking his head. "... So I'll call you Shadow then.." He said turning his back on the destruction as he rushed to the end of the camp. Pressing a button on his communicator he'd call in his airship soramaru. The air ship reached thunder in seconds as he rushed through the camp. Once it pulled infront of him he'd board it, strapping himself in and soon blasing off into the air. Making his way back to base for a some what mission complete. Category:Arc 1